isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Wellingdon
Wellingdon '(Frans: ''Wellingdonn, maar weinig gebruikt) is de provinciehoofdstad van The Western Territories, en het grootste economische centrum van de Kanaaleilanden. Met haar 19.838 inwoners is Wellingdon de tweede grootste stad van het land. thumb|Het wapen van Wellingdon stamt uit 1821 Gesticht als '''Port Charlotte '''in 1452, maar als stad pas in 1820 is Wellingdon één van de jongste steden van de Kanaaleilanden. Door haar economische functie is het de snelstgroeiende havenstad van het land. Met name de olie-, auto- en voedingsindustrie en ook de petrochemie en dienstensector zijn het meest vertegenwoordigd. Naast het imago van industriestad staat Wellingdon bekend als sporthoofdstad van de eilanden, met name door haar vele faciliteiten en inrichtingen die de beoefening van vele sporten mogelijk maken. Korte historie Ondanks dat Wellingdon als stad pas sinds 1820 bestaat, is deze plaats al sinds 1452 bewoond. In dat jaar wordt een kleine vissershaven in de baai gesticht, en krijgt de naam '''Port Charlotte, genoemd naar de vrouw van de toenmalige Markies. Bekendheid kreeg het plaatsje door het Dominicaner klooster, dat in 1490 vlakbij de stad werd gebouwd, en in 1505 door de aartsbisschop van Canterbury ingewijd. Na de Reformatie werd het gebouw als theologische academie ingericht, een functie die het gebouw zou behouden tot 1772. In de jaren die volgden werd het economisch belang van Port Charlotte steeds groter; naast vissershaven kreeg het nu ook de functie van handelshaven. Nederlandse, Engelse, Franse, Spaanse en Scandinavische schepen werden er al gauw een bekend gezicht. Door een blikseminslag brandde het voormalige klooster in 1772 helemaal af. Het werd niet meer opnieuw opgebouwd en verdween langzaam uit het landschap. In het begin van de 19e eeuw, na de Napoleontische oorlogen besloot de Engelse regering om Port Charlotte te herbenoemen. De keuze viel op de bekendste Engelse legerleider: de Hertog van Wellington. Port Charlotte bleef echter nog steeds de naam van het oudste stadsdeel. Een kapitale fout in de stedelijke documenten vervormde de naam naar het huidige Wellingdon. De stad is een parel van de classicistische bouwkunst. Onder andere de Collegiate Church, de Graanhal, de Royal Music Hall, de gebouwen van Westminster Tea en het observatorium stammen uit die tijd. Door de opeenvolgende economische impasses op het einde van de negentiende en het begin van de twintigste eeuw verarmde en vergrauwde de stad aanzienlijk. De industrie bouwde af, bedrijven moesten noodgedwongen sluiten en kwamen leeg te staan. Voor de Tweede Wereldoorlog was Wellingdon een opleidingscentrum van het Britse Leger. In 1947 werd de kazerne afgebroken; het sportcentrum bleef staan. Door de vestiging van de petrochemische industrie en voedingsbedrijven in de jaren zestig en zeventig werd de economische situatie weer opgekrikt. De auto- en importindustrie lokten nieuwe investeerders naar de haven. De ontdekking van olie en gas in de wateren van het Kanaal maakte Wellingdon één van de grootste olieterminals van het land. Economie Wellingdon is de belangrijkste economische pijler van het land. Het havenbedrijf is de belangrijkste industriezone, en ook de grootste werkgever. Tezamen met de haven van Port Meryton is Wellingdon het grote invoerluik; alle importgoederen vanuit het buitenland passeren de controleposten van deze twee havens. Naast de petrochemische en olie-industrie vinden we ook op-en overslagkades van autobedrijven en voedingsbedrijven. In het industriepark ten zuiden van de haven treffen we voornamelijk verwerkings- en voedingsbedrijven aan. De wat kleinere dienstverlening bevindt zich in en rond de stad. WellingdonKerk.jpg|The Collegiate Church of Wellingdon WellMusMil.jpg|The Museum of Military Science is gevestigd in de oude Graanhal Wellmuziekmus..jpg|Het 'Huis met de Hoofden' is de thuis van het Music Museum Wellconf1.jpg|Het International Congress Centre Wellnzxx_front.jpg|Het Wellingdon Hippodrome W_stadium.jpg|Het vernieuwde Wellingdon Stadium WellingdonAir.JPG|De toegang tot de luchthaven Bezienswaardigheden Hoewel Wellingdon de modernste stad van het land is, ademt de stadskern nog steeds het prestige van haar grote 19de-eeuwse gebouwen. Naarmate men steeds verder van het centrum gaat, komt men in de bedrijven-, sport- en industriezone terecht. *Het meest opvallende gebouw in de stad is The Collegiate Church of Wellingdon, geïnspireerd op de Londense Westminster Abbey. Dit grote kerkgebouw dateert van 1819, en is gebouwd in neogotische stijl, ter vervanging van de oude kapel en het historische klooster. Opvallend zijn het ranke schip met haar vele spitsbogen, de kapel van Martin of Tours en de prachtige kunstwerken, waaronder een kostbaar doopvont. Op het oude kerkhof liggen onder andere Charlotte Porter begraven. *thumb|280px|The Wooden AuditoriumDe Royal Music Hall is letterlijk en figuurlijk een klassieker. Dit prachtige concertgebouw bevat drie zalen: The Royal Odeon, The Organ Hall en The Wooden Auditorium. Sinds lang wedijvert deze muziekinstelling met het National Theatre van Port Meryton. Zowat elke avond is er wel één of andere voorstelling van uiteenlopende genres: muziek, dans, opera, cabaret, theater,... *Het stadspark, dat zich ten oosten van de stad bevindt draagt de naam Albatross Park. Deze recreatieve zone vormt een bekend decor voor openluchtoptredens en -vertoningen. Er is ook een openluchttheater en speeltuin. *Aan de rand van het stedelijke park staan de gebouwen van het National Circus, dat tot over de landsgrenzen bekend raakte door haar deelname aan de slotceremonie van de Olympische Spelen te Londen in 2012. Dit circus geeft natuurlijk gewone voorstellingen voor een gevarieerd publiek, maar behoort anderzijds ook tot de wereldtop van circusartiesten. * Een wat minder bekende plaats is het Observatory Park in het stadscentrum. Het oudste, nog bestaande observatorium van de eilanden (gebouwd in 1839) bevindt zich nog steeds te midden van het groen van dit kleine maar gezellige stadsparkje. *De nationale omroep CIBC zetelt sinds enkele jaren in de nieuwe gebouwen aan het Albatross Park, en is zo ingericht dat er naast de kantoorvoorzieningen ook openbare ruimtes te vinden zijn. Zo is er een publiek atrium, een café-restaurant en winkels op het gelijkvloers aan de straatzijde. *Voor de sportliefhebbers is er het Wellingdon Sports Park, dat bestaat uit verschillende faciliteiten. Zo zijn er o.a. het Wellingdon Stadium, het Wellingdon Hippodrome, The Velodrome en het Athletic Park. Musea *Het grootste museum van de stad is het Museum of Military Science, dat zijn onderkomen heeft gevonden in de oude Graanhal. Het museum stelt een mooie verzameling militaire kostuums, wapens etc. tentoon, die voornamelijk met de landsgeschiedenis, de napoleontische oorlogen en de twee wereldoorlogen te maken hebben. Ook is er een speciale ruimte ingericht waar elke maand nieuwe soldatenbrieven uit de Eerste en Tweede Wereldoorlog te zien zijn, en worden scènes door verschillende poppen uitgebeeld. *thumb|274px|Het hoofdgebouw van het CIBCGevestigd in het 'Huis met de Hoofden' -gebouwd in Jugendstil- vinden we het Music Museum. Dit prachtige museum neemt u mee op rondreis doorheen de rijke historie van de (inter)nationale muziek. Het belangrijkste instrument dat de museumganger in dit huis van de klank moet gebruiken is zijn/haar gehoor; de leuze van het museum is dan ook Just listen... *Het Poetry and Expressive Arts Museum is gewijd aan de beeldende en de dichterlijke kunst. Naast de meer tastbare kunstwerken (beelden, sculpturen etc.) is er ook een afdeling voorbehouden aan de kunst van de internationale (teken)film, de zogenaamde "kijkkunst". Pronkstuk van de poëzievleugel is het gegraveerde geschrift Lyrical Stanzas ''van de dichter Lord Henry of Hearst (1581-1607). *Het '''Industrial Museum' heeft het productieve verleden van de stad als achtergrond, en is toepasselijk ondergebracht in de oude gebouwen van het thee-importbedrijf Westminster Tea. Het museum speelt vooral in op interactie, en geeft een goed beeld van de industriële ontwikkeling en leefomstandigheden van vroeger tot nu. Sport Wellingdon heeft zowel nationaal als internationaal naam gemaakt als sporthoofdstad van de Kanaaleilanden. Dankzij de vele goed onderhouden voorzieningen en de samenwerking tussen de verschillende sportinstituten is de sportinfrastructuur de laatste jaren toegenomen en aanmerkelijk verbeterd. We vinden we er als faciliteiten: Wellingdon Stadium (thuis van de nationale voetbalploeg),' Wellingdon Hippodrome', het racecircuit Wellingdon-Dayton Speedway '''en tot slot het '''Athletic Park, dat verscheidene voorzieningen (o.a. sportpiste en zwembaden) bezit. Iets buiten de stad liggen The Velodrome: de terreinen voor veldrijden en weg- en baanwielrennen, The Hall: de grootste sporthal van het land en tenslotte '''Outdoor Sports Park '''met o.a. een (mini)golfbaan, openluchtzwembad en sportterreinen. In 2018 werd '''The Winter Hall '''geopend, met allerhande wintersportvoorzieningen. Dankzij het goed aangelegde netwerk aan veilige fietspaden en -snelwegen, een groot aanbod aan stadsfietsen voor inwoners en toeristen, en twee jaarlijkse stedelijke fietswedstrijden is Wellingdon een echte fietsstad geworden. Verkeer en vervoer Wellingdon is het eindpunt van de autosnelweg A-1 (Wellingdon - Port Meryton) en de autoweg N-4 (Huntington - Wellingdon). De verbindingsweg tussen de A-1 en het havengebied is als autoweg uitgevoerd, maar kampt sinds het begin van deze eeuw al met verkeersproblemen. Het stadscentrum is, net zoals in alle andere grote steden, grotendeels autovrij. De stad telt drie spoorwegstations: Wellingdon Central Station, Wellingdon Albatross en Wellingdon International Airport. Enkele kilometers buiten de stad ligt Wellingdon International Airport, de grootste en drukste luchthaven van het land en thuisbasis van de nationale luchtvaartmaatschappij ChannelAir. Het luchthavengebouw zelf wordt op dit moment grondig verbouwd, omdat het huidige dateert vanuit de jaren zestig en dringend aan vernieuwing toe is. Categorie:Channel Islands Categorie:Stad